Episode 4316 (14th December 1997)
Plot Gary hires a van and loads all he can from the house. Ashley pleads with Maxine to return home but she feels there's something going on between him and Zoe and tells him it's a straightforward choice. She is furious when he refuses to make Zoe homeless and tells him that they're finished. Fiona returns to the Street five months pregnant and wastes no time in telling Audrey that her business is not for sale. Gary is keen to get off to Newcastle but Judy keeps thinking of things that delay them. The Underworld girls have their Christmas party in the Rovers. Ida and Janice lead the raucous drinking. Natalie goes down with postural-hypotension and is taken home from the Rovers by Kevin, feeling sick. He is concerned for her. Samantha gets fed up of Les when he continues to letch at her and makes suggestive remarks. She refuses to serve him and Des tells him to keep away from her. Les is furious that Des is still against him even though he saved his life. Maxine is stunned when Ashley asks for her front-door key back. Zoe sees Gary loading Katie's things in the van and calls on him demanding to see her baby. He lets her into the house in Judy's absence and allows her to hold Katie. Sally is annoyed when Kevin misses seeing Rosie's nativity play. He arrives afterwards to explain he had to look after ill Natalie. Zoe demands to know where Gary is taking Katie but he refuses to tell her. Kevin is dismayed when Rosie refuses to forgive him for missing her play. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Katie Mallett - Lucy Whipday *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Bessie Street School - Exterior *Natalie Horrocks' house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiona returns to the salon - and a surprise from Audrey. Kevin makes a terrible mistake. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,560,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Angie Freeman: "Have you heard of Scrooge?" Mike Baldwin: "Yeah, someone I've always admired - apart from that bit at the end when he goes all soft." Category:1997 episodes